Draco And The Stupid Trousers
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: Draco comes home from a long, hot day. It's sweltering outside and he's been stuffed into a suit all day. He's ready to get comfortable...At the dinner table. Narcissa eventually approves. Smut for the sake of smut because writing epic smut is how I roll. Have a wonderful day. Review or I'll find you.


You know, sometimes it feels bloody fantastic to take your trousers off. You have one of 'those days' and you get home and all you want to do is take your pants off. Let your cock just hang free. Today was one of those days.

I had a fucking wretched day with the board of directors. I swear in the name of the Goddess, there have never been a duller group of men in the history of wizard kind. Most of them looked as if a light breeze might come by and blow them all into dust. Matter of fact, I most certainly envisioned that happening during the three hour meeting on fluctuations in the rate of import and export taxes on potions ingredients, laterally affecting the Hogwarts supply closets for classes and infirmary use, and how they can be offset by the installation of a marketing irrigation specialist to oversee localized distribution and consumption. What? Just...What? It was horrible. To make matters worse, the old codgers either forgot how to work a proper cooling spell, or they thought the heat might turn them into ancient Peruvian mud golems who could drone on forever and suffocate me with their oldness. Though...at that point I may have been hallucinating. By the time it was over, I just wanted my balls free.

When it was finally finished, and I was released from my prehistoric prison, I apperated to the manor. I had my tie off before I walked into the door. Suit jacket next, I threw onto the stairwell. I'd take it up later. I could smell dinner. I pulled my watch from my pocket. Six o'clock exactly. I knew my mother would be waiting for me in the dining room. I couldn't abide my shirt anymore, so I shed it next. I tossed it on the portrait of my great great Aunt Lilith, beratement anticipated.

"Draco Malfoy, you remove that sweat soaked rag this instant!"

My hand flew up to show I didn't give two shites as I walked into the dining room, oak doors creaking open. The air on my skin felt perfect. It was as if a dark, hot cloud of surly just evaporated off my skin. I walked effortlessly toward my seat and caught the look of utter shock from my lovely mother.

"What in Morgana's name are you doing, Draco?"

Her lips had come together in this fantastic tight line. I took my seat and pulled my napkin from under the silver.

"Be thankful I left my trousers on." I smiled at her and placed the napkin on my lap. "What's for dinner?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and I couldn't help but notice her eyes fall to my bare skin. I looked down at my chest and back up. Her face had gone a bit red.

"What?" I asked with mock innocence.

"You know very well what." She leaned in as if we had anyone there to hide from. We had inherited two new house elves from deceased Malfoys. That was it. There were no guests. Just her and I. I looked around and held out my hands.

"Who cares, Mother? If I want to show up to my own dinner in my own house naked, I should have that right. I wore trousers for your sake. I had a bloody awful day, and should like to eat my dinner with no shirt."

She was completely without words.

One of the house elves popped in and levitated a great silver domed tray onto the table. The lid came off and revealed steaming layers of prime rib swimming in Au Jus. Perhaps my day was not intended to be all bad.

"Perfect." I said to myself as I moved to lift a slab onto my plate.

"This is unacceptable." She finally said. "You need to put on a shirt."

The meat slapped down juicily and splattered dark brown juice on the slick wooden finish of the table. My mother flinched. I pick up my fork and steak knife and began to saw a piece off.

"Unacceptable to who?" I asked shoving the overly large chunk in my mouth. Exquisite.

"To me."

I finished chewing, swallowed, and took a drink of wine. Some sort of Merlot. Not my favorite. I grimaced slightly.

"Those old bastards had it up to a hundred and five in there today, and it's sweltering outside." I explained, waving my fork around. "Honestly Mother, what does it matter? It's just us."

She had that look that told me she wasn't making her point. I used that moment to continue.

"Besides, I think I've had a heat stroke. I really should be naked." My Cheshire grin shining.

"Don't you dare." She threatened.

I raised a brow and stood, chair scraping back slowly. Showdown. Let the bluff begin. I couldn't imagine what the big fuss was. The witch was being utterly ridiculous. My hands moved to the front button of my trousers.

"If you do, I shall leave this table."

My fingers began to move. She stood quickly and her napkin fell to the floor. Half a second later the clack clack clack of heels began to echo toward the door. What the bloody hell? I fastened my trousers and quickly moved to cut her off. I slid in front of her and she ran into me. Her hands came up, palms on my chest and made a halfhearted attempt to retreat, when I took hold of her arm.

She didn't move her hands.

"Let me pass." Her voice was strained a bit as she looked toward the door.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked. "I didn't think you'd be this upset."

"I'm not upset. I just…" She stopped herself.

"Just what?" I asked. From where I stood, I could gaze straight down to her perfect cleavage. Just enough to make my head swim a bit. Perhaps I did have heat stroke.

"I just want to drop it."

I shook my head. I wouldn't make it that easy. Especially when I saw her nearly devouring me with her eyes. I had a feeling I knew what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers, and if I had hit my mark, she was as depraved as I was. I stepped closer and pressed my hand against hers still resting on my chest. She tried to pull her hand back but I pressed harder.

"Did I distract you, Narcissa?" I asked quietly, just to see her reaction. The flush on her face deepened, and I knew right then, I was going to fuck my mother.

She tried to pull away, but I pulled her closer.

"Draco, please." It was a plea that spilled forth from her perfect lips. A plea for…

I bent forward and kissed her. It was a simple thing really. Just a slight brush of my lips and tongue. I heard her breath hitch and felt her body tense for just a moment. My hand left hers and snaked around to her hips, pulling her against me. Against my growing hardness. She whimpered softly into my mouth and I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine. I broke the kiss and began to move us back toward the table.

"Draco, this is…" She started, breathless, realizing my intentions.

"Tell me to stop then." I said as her backside touched the great dining table. She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. I pressed into her just a little harder.

I didn't wait for her to comment. My mouth fell to her ivory neck and my lips tasted her sinful sweetness. My teeth nipped her flesh. I was so very hungry. I heard her groan ever so softly.

"Darling, we can't do this." She said voice barely a breath.

My lips moved against her neck.

"Of course we can...Have you seen the family tree?" I couldn't help myself.

We'd been skirting this issue for weeks now. Simple comments here and there. An admission of beauty or handsomeness from one to the other. Eyes catching eyes, with animals looking out from underneath the gaze of 'civil aristocracy'. I know that I shouldn't look at her like that, but have you seen her? Have you bloody seen her? She's just… gorgeous. Everything about her screams to be shagged. By me, no less. (I know you've seen me.)

So there we were, knocked up against the dining room table, and all I wanted for the rest of my days is to put my face between her thighs. To sample from the source. I was going for the fucking buffet today, and I hoped beyond hope that the word 'no', would never usher forth from her perfect lips.

My hands came up and began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. Each one bringing just another inch of skin into view. She wore a corset. I'd never known her not to. I felt her shift a little, and her hands went back and rested on the table allowing me better access. I looked up and couldn't help but grin.

I finished with the buttons and slid the fabric over her shoulders. She shivered, and I watched as gooseflesh appeared on her arms. Her steel grey corset a sharp contrast to our light skin. She moved just a little and let the dress pool on the floor. I stepped back a bit to look at her.

"You are fucking gorgeous, mother."

"Language, darling. We _are_ still at the dinner table."

...and for some reason that's the moment I realized I had no idea how to take off a witch's corset.

My brows furrowed a bit as I brought my hand forward. So many little clasps. I didn't even know where to start.

"Would you like some help, my love?"

My eyes darted up and found the hint of a knowing grin. I felt my face get hot. She licked her lips, moved her wand behind her and touched the tip to the laces.

_When the hell had she grabbed her wand?_

When the laces were slack, she lifted her wand-free hand to my cheek and brushed her fingertips down my chest to stop and my navel. It was my turn to shiver.

"They'll come apart easily now." She said, nodding to the tiny clasps and leaning back against the table once again.

My hands came up and unhooked each one until the garment fell away. The only things left were a matching garter belt, attached to dark silk stockings, and a pair of lace panties. This witch was perfection.

I knelt down and kissed her thigh, right above the lace band of her stockings. I felt her hand brush through my hair as I reached down to slip off her heels. Then, I started to unfasten each garter belt strap as I dragged my lips across the soft skin where they dangled. When each one had been freed, she reached around, unhooked the garment and dropped it to the side. I slid her panties off and tossed them away.

It was as if I knelt in front of the Goddess herself. I looked up into her eyes and found her smiling down at me. I wanted to taste her and fill her and fuck her. I wanted to hear what she sounded like when she came. I wanted to know how tight she was, what her mouth might feel like around my cock, and a great myriad of other depraved things wicked boys want to know about their mothers.

I couldn't hold back. I needed her up on that table...needed my appetizer as it were. My eyes dropped, eye level, to the table. Those plates needed moved. I braced my hands on either side of her and stood rather quickly causing her breath to catch and forcing her arse up on the table. My dinner plate rattled and I pushed the rest crashing to the floor. The gravy boat was an unfortunate casualty.

"Draco, that was a decent set of china."

"I'll buy you more." I answered, inches from her face.

"When did you become such a savage thing, my dragon?" She whispered against my lips.

I smiled and knelt down slowly, never taking my eyes from her.

"Will you call me savage now, I wonder?" I said as I nudged forward and grazed my lips down the soft thatch of hair between her thighs. She opened up for me and leaned back on the table. One hand pulling me in, the other for support. She groaned low with the hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"Oh yes, my darling, savage indeed."

I separated velvety soft folds with my tongue and looked into her eyes. Dinner was served.

She was wet. Tart with a perfect, underlying sweetness. I couldn't help but grin as I watched her eyes roll back in her head, when my lips and tongue took in that hard nub into my mouth. She clutched at the back of my head and pushed into me, groaning. It was divine. She was the first home I had ever known, and her prodigal son had returned.

I was gluttonous for this witch and all her charms. I devoured her, and she let me. I consumed her and felt her magic touch mine. I groaned as I feasted and felt that little nub pulse with a heartbeat of its own. She cried out into the empty hall, a pent up passion that echoed off the walls.

"Sweet goddess, Dragon!" She groaned as she began to push my head away. I finally obliged and stood, unbuttoning my trousers. They fell to a rumpled heap and I stepped out of my shoes. Not graceful, I admit, but I finally had the bloody things off.

My cock sprang free and I thanked every God I could think of.

"Is this what I have to do to come to dinner naked?" I asked as I pressed myself to her slippery cunt.

She rolled her eyes at me. Bloody rolled her eyes!

"Are you going to fuck me, darling, or just ask ridiculous questions?"

I could feel my eyes narrow. I lifted her legs to rest on my shoulders and I pulled her backside closer to the edge. I positioned myself just outside her entrance. So wet, so hot, so perfect. I pushed inside and found bliss. I buried myself and found a perfect paradise within my own mother. I found a rhythm, not too fast, not too slow, and drove into her.

I listened, with rapt attention, to her beautiful obscenities. Words I had never heard her utter in any company. Filth, sinful and succulent, like warm drizzled caramel. I needed to taste the mouth those words came from.

I let her legs down and slid my arm underneath her back, lifting her and shifting her further on the table. She whimpered when I slid out from inside her, and I couldn't help but grin. I climbed up on table and pushed the platter of meat aside, the Au Jus slopping over. She smiled and nipped at my lips.

I was on my knees, about to lay her back and fuck her, when I noticed the fresh strawberries and whipped, sweetened heavy cream. When did they get there? I thought. Who bloody cares? I had strawberries and cream and a very naked, extremely gorgeous mother sitting before me.

I reached for the cream and she moved my hand away. I could feel my brow raise curiously.

I leaned back on my heels and just watched her. An image of perfection amid a cornucopia of bacchanalia bounty. Legs drawn up and crossed, next to the bowl. She seemed lost in this small task; her eyes almost glazed. She dipped two delicate fingers into the cream and dragged them lightly across the top. She was a vision of blessed beauty. If only I were an artist, able to paint this image on canvas forever. To cast her likeness into the stars perhaps, for she had indeed become a constellation in my own night sky.

I watched her as she brought the cream to my lips. I opened my mouth and let her fingers make my kisses sweeter. Her eyes bore into mine as if she could see to the heart of me. See every depraved, wicked thought. The cream slid to the back of my throat and I swallowed. She licked her lips and my cock throbbed.

"You are just full of surprises." I said as I licked the sweetness from my lips.

She leaned up, smiled and nipped my bottom lip.

"Oh you have _no_ idea, darling." She whispered, leaning back and dipping her finger once again in the cream.

Before I could react, she wiped it on the head of my shaft, bent down, and took my cock in her mouth. I nearly passed out.

"Bloody hell, Narcissa!" I groaned aloud as I put my hand on the back of her head. Not pumping into her like an inexperienced young buck took every ounce of willpower I had in me.

I felt, more than heard, a chuckle resound low in her throat as her head slowly bobbed up and down, and I groaned with the sensation. Such a perfect mouth. Such exquisite lips. I watched her every move. My mother the wanton whore. My wanton whore.

"You look beautiful sucking my cock." I whispered down to her as my hand caressed her face. I could feel her grin as her mouth left my cock, traveled up my chest, and found my lips.

"Do I." She said, her breath hot on my mouth.

I'd had enough of her teasing.

"Wrap your arms about my neck." I commanded softly.

She smiled and complied.

"What do you have planned, my savage dragon?" She asked, whispered words tickled my neck and made me shiver.

I grasped her petite thighs firmly and lifted her onto my lap, my hardness bobbing against her heat. Her body almost instantly molded to mine, as if we had been separated at one point, only to be drawn back together in perfect union. The completed puzzle. She shifted herself over me and I could feel magic crackle around us. She kept her mouth to my ear and I could feel her hot breath...could feel her anticipation.

"Fuck me, baby." She whispered, sinfully sweet.

I lowered and impaled her. She clutched my neck and groaned her pleasure out, against my skin. I would give this witch anything she wanted, and right now she wanted shagged. I obliged relentlessly. I felt like a beast. Like her beast. A wild thing come undone. I grunted and pounded and growled...flesh sliding and grinding as she mewled into my neck. With each feral thrust I heard my name from her lips in ever increasing intensity. She was close.

"I want to feel you cum, Narcissa." I growled her given name.

As soon as those words issued from my lips, I felt her cunt begin to grip me in spasms. She cried out, guttural and completely unrestrained and I knew I was right behind.

"Can't...hold back." I rasped as I started to pull out. She wrapped her legs about me and clutched me to her.

"Come inside…" She moaned with labored breaths.

I let her heat surround me and I found purchase within her hallowed walls. I closed my eyes and felt her exquisite cunt destroy my very soul. I spent myself with such ferocity, I couldn't help but howl like a rabid beast into the empty room and hear our passions echo back.

When everything calmed, I laid her back on the table and slipped out from inside her. She groaned softly as I lay down next to her. In my quest to make room, the platter of meat fell to the floor with a tremendous crash. All that succulent meat, ruined. My brows furrowed and I looked over at her. Her eyes nearly danced with laughter.

"Dinner's ruined." I stated with contempt.

She leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, then sat up and made to get off the table. She hopped down, retrieved her clothing and began to walk toward the door. I sat up and she turned toward me.

"Perhaps an ordinary savage dragon might eat the scraps right from the floor." She began then turned to leave. "_My_ savage dragon however, would meet me in my quarters for a bath." She finished as she walked out the door...

...and the rest, as they say, is history.

A/N

This was for no reason, other than Draco wanted to take his pants off. If you enjoy this, please review and stroke my ego.


End file.
